Evelyn Harkness
by cathinda1
Summary: Jack has a wife and child. Obviously, he is still going to be a huge flirt. Will he be the same or just how different would he be with his wife working with him for Torchwood? How will his wife fit in with the team if she isn't from Earth but is still a humanoid, does she count as an alien threat? Join the team as their lives are changed. Jack/OC, possible pairings. Some M later on
1. Everything Changes

**Ok so I have begun to edit this chapter let me know what you think. :)**

 **I know the characters are slightly AU but I just want to write this.**

* * *

Constable Gwen Cooper arrived at the latest murder scene on streets of Cardiff city in Wales. She looked about her, holding her cup of coffee in her hand, already drenched in rain and shivering as she looked at the latest victim of a serial killer. The forensic team approached but before long, everyone was removed from the scene as a group called Torchwood arrived.

Captain Jack Harkness lead the Torchwood team onto the crime scene. The team instantly took up a formation surrounding the body as Suzie slipped on a glove of sorts which would allow them to bring the victim back to life for just two minutes. Jack seemed distracted for some reason and the team had noticed, the team knew next to nothing of their leader's life or his past. Gwen ran up the stairs of the car park next to the scene and was watching from above Jack turned and looked at the body just as it was brought to life, they started what they came to do,  
"I was walkin' home. Why am I 'ere?"  
"You're dead," Owen stated simply,  
"How am I dead?"  
"You were stabbed,"  
"Who killed you?" Jack asked again, leaning down to be nearer to the victim.  
"I -I don't know, what do you mean I'm dead?! I can see you all!" The victim was looking extremely confused,  
"Who attacked you?" Tosh asked,  
"I dunno, there was something behin' me,"  
"Police said one stab wound to the back."  
"What is your name?" Questioned Jack,  
"John Tucker."  
"Okay, not long left now, John," Jack said in an attempt to reassure the man,  
"Who are you?" Asked John,  
"Captain Jack Harkness,"  
"30 seconds,"  
"OK, when you died, what did you see?" Jack asked curiously,  
"Nothing. Oh God! There's nothing out there!" The victim fell dead once again.

Owen looked around to Tosh and then to Jack who was just looking at the body once again,  
"Well that was a waste of bloody time," Owen joked, none of them had moved,  
"The last victim, we told was wounded, spent the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance," Tosh stated this fact easily,  
Jack looked around himself and then up,  
"Maybe there's no right way of doing it," He looked at Gwen, "What do you think?" He yelled up at her. She ran off from the edge and out of sight.

* * *

The Torchwood team climbed into their SUV to return to base, the team were talking but Jack was just thinking about how his life had changed in the 200 years since Platform 1. He had married an immortal from another world, a woman whose planet was older than the universe. A year after he began dating her back in 1919, he married Evelyn, he became the father to a healthy baby girl who they called Bethany four years ago, just before Tosh was recruited. After many accidents, Jack and Evelyn realized that Beth was an immortal as well. Right now, Evelyn would be attempting to get Beth to go to bed while worrying about him. The thought of the other Torchwood boss worrying about him made Jack smile. He and Evelyn had been close since 1889 when Jack been recruited to join Torchwood, after years of walking on eggshells around their feelings for each other, Jack finally worked up the courage to ask her on a date in 1918, as soon as he got home from the War really.

Jack's smile didn't go unnoticed by the team but none of them mentioned it, instead Owen decided to do what he usually did and complained about something, dragging Jack back to the full reality of the world around him.  
"How come Evelyn always gets to leave at about 6 o'clock and we all stay until nearly midnight every night?" Jack knew that Owen was bound to ask this question, Bethany had a bed in a room off the side of Jack and Evelyn's office which she would sometimes sleep in if Evelyn got too caught up in a case.  
"Because Bethany has to sleep." Jack replied. That was most of the truth, he missed out the fact that sometimes Evelyn could break down at nights considering there was less to do, and this gave her the chance to remember how her siblings on her home planet had given their lives to get Evelyn out of the war on her home.

* * *

Jack didn't get home until 1:00AM, he loved Torchwood but he sometimes felt like he was missing the time he could have with his family. Jack blinked a couple of time to try and get his focus back on the country lane that lead up to his home, the road was 6 miles of wooded area that was untouched by human hands. He pulled into a vast clearing that was surrounded in beautiful plats and shrubs and trees, perfectly centred in the middle of this immense expanse was his home, a house that never used to be a house but a Torchwood safe house that Jack and Evelyn had inhabited during World War 2 and had never left. Pulling up to the parking spaces at the front of the house Jack parked but not before hearing the chickens still out in the run, he rolled his eyes before heading over to the chicken coop.

It was 20 minutes later before Jack was finally entering his home, with a sigh he took off his coat hanging it over a chair at the large mahogany kitchen table, at the same time, he dropped his keys into the glass bowl with a resounding clatter through the silence of the large manor-like house. He winced at the noise but when there was silence again he let out a breath, glad that he didn't wake little Bethany or Evelyn. Heading through the large kitchen and into the drawing room, Jack saw Evelyn asleep on her desk chair whit a drawing book open and a granite pencil still in her hand.

Jack couldn't help the smile that crept over his lips, he loved his wife with all of his heart and seeing her like this with her guard down made Jack really take in her recent appearance. Her eyes had sunken somewhat, it wouldn't be noticeable but Jack had known Evelyn since he arrived on Earth from Platform 1 and she had been over 100 years younger back then compared to now. Evelyn's eyes didn't shine very often anymore, they used to once Jack believed but he didn't think that they had shone since Evelyn came to Earth, she had suffered too much on her world. Her olive skin seemed to lighten in recent years as well, after having Bethany, Evelyn change, Jack noticed how Evelyn would laugh more and smile more.

Evelyn's rose pink lips had a faint smile on them and for once she seemed at peace in her sleep. Jack smiled sadly at this as he knew some of what Evelyn had lost but there was some hidden deep in her mind. He had seen the faint smile before long ago; Jack remembered how when he came home on leave during World War Two, Evelyn had always been stood waiting for him to come home. She had known that Jack couldn't die but that didn't get rid of her constant worry that he might. He remembered coming home and seeing her with tears shining in her eyes as he would come over to her after dismissing his men.

Jack was snapped out of thought after a while by Evelyn's moving form, he quickly gathered up her dirty plate and glass and headed to the kitchen to wash them up. He put the dishes in the sink and took his coat off, hanging it on the back of the chair with Evelyn's black felt long 1940's style great coat. He quickly did the washing up before heading back into the lounge to pick Evelyn up and take her up to sleep in a proper bed. As he got her upstairs he took her jeans, tee-shirt and bra off of her before pulling one of his tee-shirts over her head and he lay her down on her side, pulling the covers over her, he quickly took all his clothes off apart from his boxers and lay down next to her pulling her close to him. Slowly he too sank into a peaceful sleep.

Evelyn's mind was replaying some old memories of her and Jack while she slept, they weren't bad memories, quite the opposite really. _Evelyn was standing at the RAF base waiting for her captain to return, it was 1942. Jack was on leave for 1 week and Evelyn hadn't seen him in nearly 6 months. She saw pilots and other RAF boys coming out of the aircraft carriers that were bringing them home, about five minutes ago she had seen them all waving from the deck of the ships at their family members waiting to see them, different platoons came off and Evelyn saw Jack. She tried to see if he was the same as the man that she had watched march away all those months ago but from this distance she couldn't see him clearly enough. After ten or so minutes every platoon was dismissed and the men were more than happy to be seeing their wives and families, Jack turned to try and find Evelyn in the crowd but the army weren't letting people too near the ships, Evelyn was trying to get over to Jack but is was relatively difficult, after a little while the two did manage to get to each other and they both laughed,  
"Hello," Jack whispered to Evelyn while kissing her,  
"Home is my Captain, back on the land." Jack smiled at what Evelyn had said, smiled against her lips. The two quickly left the docks to go home, Jack didn't once let go of Evelyn's hand until they were out of the dockyard where he wrapped his arm around Evelyn's waist and held her close._

Jack reached out to his bedside table and began hitting aimlessly to shut up the beeping of the alarm clock, eventually he found it and threw it across the room where it hit the opposite wall  
"Bastard fucking thing," he mumbled sleepily while Evelyn chuckled. He playfully slapped Evelyn's arm as they both laughed before he got out of bed and began getting dressed in his usual outfit while Evelyn watched, not even attempting to hide her wandering eyes that would linger in different places. Once he dressed, he headed into Bethany's room and gently woke his daughter up. She went downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast, it was only 6:00 which meant they would head down to Torchwood where Beth would mess about and tease Owen senseless before Evelyn would take her to school for 8:50. The family took the usual jeep to get to the Hub (the jeep was used a lot because the family lived in a very remote location in the country side that was surrounded by a perception filter), and after half an hour of laughing and joking in the car, they arrived at the Hub.

* * *

The day went pretty much without issues, there was a loose Weevil at the hospital, there the team saw PC Gwen Cooper once more, she had followed them back to the hub but they had ignored her when they tried to get them to stop, they had taken the invisible lift down into the Hub which had left Gwen baffled by the fact that they had just disappeared right in front of her. That night she came back, she stood outside for about three hours in the cold October night, it was only 10 pm and Beth was still awake helping Owen with something and then going over to one of the free desks that had her school stuff on and carried on with a painting in galaxy style of a wolf howling at the full moon, it was beautiful. The team watched as Gwen approached the information office front of Torchwood carrying three pizza boxes, the team knew that they were to act as oblivious to her appearance as possible, even Bethany was happy to be playing along.

As Gwen came into the main Torchwood office after being allowed in thanks to Ianto, the team acted like they couldn't see her, Owen and Tosh worked on their computers, Suzie was welding something or another, Bethany was painting, Jack was walking towards the office where Evelyn was sat filling out a file. Just as Jack sat down, Tosh began to laugh.  
"Sorry! I can't do it, I'm rubbish," Owen said,  
"You got the rubbish bit right," came Bethany's response as she walked over,  
"He set me off," Tosh added pointing a finger at Owen,  
"Well that lasted all of naught point two seconds," Suzie added.

At this point Jack and Evelyn came out of their office,  
"Oh come on, she was gonna say 'here's your pizza', and I was gonna say 'how much?' She would then say 'oh whatever twenty quid,' and I would say 'oh I don't have any money'. I was working on a punch line, I hadn't got there but it would've been good."  
"You must've been freezing out there, you were stood doing nothing for a good three hours," Evelyn said, finally joining the conversation.  
"Here's your pizza, I think I ought to go..." Gwen faded off when Jack responded  
"I think we've gone past that stage. And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name Torchwood?" Jack looked around at the team when Owen spoke,  
"Yeah that would be me. Sorry, I'm a twat," He looked slightly guilty but it wouldn't last for long.  
"You said it, not me," Evelyn said quietly but most of the team heard her and laughed slightly.

The conversation with Gwen carried on until finally Jack led her down to the vaults to see the Weevil that had killed the porter down at the hospital earlier that day, Evelyn watched as he walked and did a better job of hiding her elevator eyes now than she did that morning. As they headed down, Myfanwy decided that that was a good time to screech, Gwen ducked down before asking slightly frightened,  
"What was that?!"  
"Pterodactyl," Tosh stated the word so casually like it was normal to have a pterodactyl flying around. Gwen quickly ran after Jack when he yelled for her to follow him. When they came back upstairs, Gwen looked slightly shaken but mostly unaffected. Jack was again in front of her,  
"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper," Jack stated only to have Owen respond  
" _DOCTOR_ Owen Harper thank you" Jack pretty much ignored him.  
"Toshiko Sato, computer genius," Tosh waved hello to Gwen,  
"Suzie Costello, second in command," Jack pointed swiftly to the woman that Gwen had seen welding when she came in,  
"Ianto Jones, he cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time,"  
"I do my best, sir," Ianto responded to Jack with,  
"And he looks good in a suit.," Jack added,  
"Careful sir, that's harassment," Ianto warned Jack,  
"Evelyn, joint boss with me, she gets to tell me what to do and I get to tell her what to do," Evelyn smiled at Gwen slightly, pretty quickly her smile faded into a look of shock as she looked at Gwen, she sent a look to Jack saying that she would explain everything later.  
"OK, moving on," Jack quickly moved on to remove attention from Evelyn's glare that was set on Gwen,  
"Lastly, this is little Bethany, genius and can easily figure out what a person is thinking but with a genius mind, there comes great confusion, she is also the daughter of Evelyn," Bethany smiled and laughed slightly as Jack ruffled her hair.

Evelyn told the team to go home while Jack pretty much ordered Gwen to follow him out of the building, Evelyn heard some muffled talking coming from them, her and Bethany would wait at Torchwood until Jack got back because they had only gone out in the one car that morning.

* * *

The following night, Gwen returned to where the water tower was and Jack, Evelyn and Beth were still at the Hub, Evelyn happened to be watching the CCTV footage,  
"Suzie left about an hour ago right?" She asked turning to look at Jack,  
"Yeah, why?" he asked, not looking up from the folder he was writing in,  
"Well, someone looking very much like Suzie is next to the water tower pointing a gun towards someone looking a hell of a lot like our good friend Gwen Cooper. Shall we intervene?" Jack nodded and the pair of them ran towards the lift. As the lift began to rise they heard Suzie speak,  
"You have to get inside this stuff, like I did with the glove and the knife, I was working while the others were out or going home, I was working. And that's why a perception filter isn't going to work on me." The last part obviously wasn't directed at Gwen because Suzie turned and fired two shots, one hit Jack directly on his forehead, the other hit Evelyn through the heart, Jack fell first and Evelyn fell onto his chest.

All Evelyn felt was something close to a white hot fire burning at her flesh, she was breathing it, it choked her and just when she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe she was dragged back to life. Her and Jack stood up behind Suzie,  
"Put down the gun," Jack stated calmly but sternly,  
"Suzie, it's over, come with us," Evelyn said, Suzie looked back at Gwen before Suzie put the barrel of the gun below her chin and pulled the trigger, Jack sighed and looked at the body, Evelyn looked at Gwen as the woman fell to her knees in shock and whispered,  
"I remember." Two simple words that meant so much.

The rest of the team where called in and where told to hand over anything that they had removed from the hub without permission. Gwen was stood down there with them, Jack and Evelyn disappeared down to the morgue to put Suzie's body in one of the freezers,  
"One day we're gonna run out of space," Jack said sadly, Evelyn looked down and whispered her response,  
"But we won't forget them, will we?"  
"Never could, Evie, never would." Jack took Evelyn's hand and led her back upstairs.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Jack, Gwen and Evelyn were stood out on the roof of the Millennium Centre. Gwen was still getting over the shock from the events of the night just past.  
"Owen and Toshiko," Gwen started, "you didn't tell them that you were both shot and survived, neither of you," Gwen looked between the two of them,  
"Neither did you, followed our lead, keep doing that and you might just make it through this,"  
"But she killed you," Gwen said exasperatedly,  
"We can't die," Jack stated,  
"Okay," Gwen said thinking he was joking,  
"But we can't," Evelyn said quietly.  
"How come?" Gwen asked she was curious now,  
"I was born like this. It's the curse of my people. You see people growing old and dying and yet you carry on living," Evelyn whispered,  
"I don't know," Jack started, "something happened to me, long ago and far away. But I was killed and then I was brought back to life, one day I'll find a doctor, the right sort of doctor and maybe he can explain it."  
"So nothing kills you?" Gwen asked once more,  
"Well it kinda freaks people out so it'd be appreciated if you didn't tell anyone," Evelyn said more confidently now,  
"Doesn't matter anyway. You'll just wipe my memory again," Gwen sounded upset now,  
"And why would we do that?" Evelyn asked, Gwen looked at her weirdly,  
"Torchwood has a vacancy, a job going spare, do you want it?" Jack asked dropping his arms protectively over Evelyn's shoulders, he took in her sent while he did this, Gwen looked taken back by the question but responded quickly and confidently,  
"Yes. I do, yeah." Jack and Evelyn just laughed slightly and the three fell into a comfortable silence watching the sunrise from the rooftop.

 **So that is Episode 1 please let me know what you think of it, responses really are appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope to update when possible. :)**


	2. Day One

**Thank you for reading this story :) I hope to update with a chapter for each episode and perhaps for other parts of Jack's life with his family.** **  
** **Still, don't own Torchwood.**

* * *

Evelyn was looking over the team from the railings on the upper level, she couldn't help but think that this team was a gift to her and Jack, the team had no idea that the two were married or that Jack was, in fact, Bethany's father. The next morning was when Gwen Cooper would be joining the team officially, fair it was to say that Owen was not pleased about it. Evelyn watched as the cog door opened to signify Jack's return, he had been out Weevil hunting after one left the sewers. He looked around to see Evelyn smiling at him, the smile was missed by the rest of the team as were her eyes checking him for any injury remains. Just then Tosh called them all over to see something,  
"Meteorite. Unknown trajectory could be a space ship," Jack closed his eyes and Evelyn spoke,  
"Jack, message Gwen get her down here. We leave as soon as she arrives, get her to hustle, we don't need the amateurs arriving first." The team went about getting ready for a simple locate and clean-up operation, grabbing the usual supplies when Gwen arrived five minutes after Jack's text.  
"Let's roll!" Called out Jack, Gwen watched as the team followed Jack without question while he took Bethany's hand. Gwen was slightly confused as to why they were bringing a four-year-old rather than Evelyn or Ianto.

The team got into the car, Ianto had stayed back at the hub with Evelyn. Gwen sat in the back with Tosh and Bethany while Jack sat in the passenger seat with Owen driving at the usual Torchwood 'what the fuck is a speed limit' speed. As they arrived at the scene, the army was already there, Gwen fell behind and was stopped by a couple of army personnel and Jack went back to find her. Tosh and Owen went down to the meteorite with Bethany, they checked for radiation and, finding none, began their usual procedure.

Jack led Gwen down and what she saw shocked her; Owen had lifted four-year-old Bethany onto the top of the meteorite and was holding her leg so she wouldn't fall and he could easily get her down if something went wrong.  
"Bog standard space debris, and that's the technical term," Owen said to Jack and Gwen. Jack began throwing tools to Owen who chucked them up to Bethany who would catch them without looking. Owen looked at Gwen while he was collecting samples,  
"Pass us the big chisel from the box, Sweetheart," Owen said in his usual style,  
"It's Gwen, one syllable, sure you can manage it," Gwen sent back,  
"Not Sweet Cheeks? Freckles? New Girl?" Owen was not going to give up so easily,  
"Shame your tool ain't big enough for the job, _Darling,"_ Gwen said and Jack smirked slightly, "here catch," Gwen went to throw the chisel,  
"No! Don-" Owen was cut off as the chisel punctured the meteorite, he instantly grabbed Bethany off the top as some sort of gas began flooding out. Jack threw them all gas-masks Owen put the smaller one he was thrown over Bethany's mouth and nose, they all seemed to glare at the guilty looking Gwen.

* * *

"I am, though, I'm really sorry," Gwen hadn't stopped apologizing since they left the scene.  
"Seriously stop saying that," Jack spoke,  
"Didn't they teach you health and safety in the police?" Owen added angrily as Evelyn came down the stairs,  
"You two chuck tools at each other-" Gwen said guiltily,  
"We didn't miss." Owen finished. The team had just arrived back at the hub and Owen checked Bethany to make sure that she hadn't had anything enter her bloodstream from being on the meteor. When he found nothing Evelyn took her daughter to the bed in Evelyn's office where the girl could sleep peacefully without too many interruptions considering it was approaching midnight.

As Evelyn came back downstairs she heard Gwen still apologizing, Evelyn looked to Jack who pretty much said that he would explain in a minute what had happened by using his eyes, Evelyn walked around the railing until she was behind Jack. The team just noticed Evelyn's return to the group, she remained standing at the railings looking at them all from behind, where she had a clear view of Jacks arse,  
"She threw a chisel into the meteor. Even Bethany can throw better than her," Evelyn listened to Owen speak, Gwen still looked guilty, she looked even worse when she saw that Evelyn was trying to hide a smirk but not doing a good job, Jack had turned around now and shook his head at Evelyn while smiling at her,  
"Well, we all fuck up on our first day, even Jack did. Seriously that is the god of fuck-ups, though." Evelyn smiled, the team knew not to take her too seriously when she smiled like that at the end of a sentence. Gwen, however, had no idea what Evelyn was like.  
"It's only gas, though, it can't be that bad," Gwen said, this time it was Evelyn who made the sarcastic comment,  
"Right, because gas never hurt a living soul," Gwen looked ashamed again.

They were getting ready to track the gas when Ianto came in,  
"Not sure how much help this will be, but we have reports of a body at a nightclub circumstances are... unusual," Gwen walked up to where Ianto and Evelyn were stood looking at the clipboard, Gwen then took it off of Ianto while the rest of the team were getting ready to go out. Just as the others were walking towards the door, Gwen ran to catch up with them while Ianto went to check on little Bethany.

* * *

The team arrived at the scene, Tosh and Owen ran in ahead of the other three and the police were about to block them when Jack ran calling Torchwood, Gwen walked slightly back but Evelyn came over to her,  
"Don't take what I said back at the hub too seriously, I ended up with someone on my team being brutally murdered the first day," Gwen looked at her shocked,  
"Jack is the only other person who knows that that is why we are joint in charge." Gwen nodded and Evelyn went on ahead to catch up with the rest of the team when Gwen had stopped and was talking to one of the police officers. Jack went out to get her, passing Evelyn on the way through, he put his hand on her back and kissed her gently. When Evelyn, Jack, and Gwen all reached the rest of the team they were taken into the female toilets where there was a small pile of what looked like fine ash on the floor. The team looked at the dust and Jack asked the security man  
"How did you know this was a body?"

The guard showed them the CCTV footage and Evelyn was the first to speak,  
"Wow, he just-"  
"-Came and went," Jack finished, Owen and Evelyn laughed,  
"Now that's the way I'd like to go," Owen said.  
"I'm sure we could arrange it," Tosh said quietly.  
Jack gave them all things to do while he and Gwen checked the rest of the club for the same elements recorded at the crash site. They took another CCTV video before heading back to the base.

When they got there Jack started doing something when Gwen asked what he was doing,  
"I'm using satellite tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite," Gwen looked still confused,  
"He means he's trying to find out where it has come from," Tosh simplified, Gwen nodded, less confused now,  
"Hey! Sometimes a bit of techno babble is good for the soul," Jack said while Evelyn smirked,  
"So this is like a route planner?" Gwen questioned,  
"Not far off," Evelyn stated.  
"Rhys, my boyfriend, he's a transport manager. He does this a lot, just on a slightly smaller scale," Gwen noticed how everyone on the team seemed surprised that she had a boyfriend,  
"You have a boyfriend?" Tosh questioned like it was impossible,  
"Yeah. Have you?" Gwen asked her,  
"Don't have time with this job," Tosh responded, Evelyn looked down slightly, Jack saw Evelyn's reflection in the glass.  
"What about you, are you seeing anyone?" Gwen questioned Owen,  
"You've gotta be kidding, I can get all the grief I want here," was his response,  
"None of you have partners?" Gwen seemed shocked at this discovery,  
"Just you, Newbie. Well you and Evelyn," Owen said,  
"I'm not being rude or anything. Or maybe I am." Jack turned around now,  
"But how do you switch off from all this?" Gwen looked at the whole team now,  
"I torture people in happy relationships," Owen said to which Gwen looked scared.

* * *

Tosh did a gas check to which she explained that there were two types of gasses in the life form, Jack then commented that these were his two favourite types of gasses. Just then a scream came from upstairs, Evelyn ran up to the office, the rest of the team not far behind her, Gwen was at the back. Jack and Evelyn sat on the bed near the screaming girl, Jack picked her up into his arms,  
"Don't worry Angel, it's just a dream, you're safe," he whispered the words softly to the little girl who woke up and cried while holding tightly to Jack, Evelyn stroked her daughter's hair softly, the team then went back downstairs with Jack still holding Bethany, they were trying to find where the woman who had taken in the gas. Bethany had fallen asleep in Jack's arms so he passed her carefully to Evelyn who would stay at the Hub with her while the others went to bring the woman, Carys, into the Hub.

Evelyn saw them all enter and Gwen was going to find information out from Carys, Jack came upstairs and kissed Evelyn which was only seen by Ianto who was shocked that this was a secret. With the two bosses up in the office, before heading down to the vaults to where Carys had been taken by Tosh, Gwen asked Ianto,  
"Does Beth often have nightmares?"  
"Bethany. Only Evelyn and Jack call her Beth. But yes, she has nightmares at roughly the same time every night, 10pm. Jack usually comforts her while Evelyn strokes her hair." Ianto's response seemed to make Gwen sad, how could a little girl who seemed so happy with her life have such bad nightmares nearly every night that she has to have her mother and Jack comfort her before she stops screaming,  
"What about when Bethany is at home during the night, does her dad stop the nightmare?" Gwen was just curious after she saw the way Jack and Evelyn interacted on the roof when they offered her a job with Torchwood.  
"Wouldn't know, Evelyn doesn't talk much about her husband or how he is with Bethany. My guess is that Bethany and her dad don't have the best relationship due to the fact that Bethany is always here. Either that or Bethany's father is dead, which with this job I wouldn't rule out."

Up in the office, Jack and Evelyn were just talking, she was sat on of the edge of his desk but out of sight of the others,  
"Gwen knows that we are more than just close friends Jack," Evelyn said quietly,  
"I know Evie, but we haven't been caught out since before World War 2," Jack tried to reassure his wife,  
"Yeah. We also didn't have a daughter back then." Evelyn reasoned,  
Jack smiled and placed a hand on Evelyn's leg and she looked down at his hand and then at his face before leaning down and kissing him gently. They were called down by Owen who was watching the CCTV of Carys in the vaults, when the rest of the team, save Ianto and Gwen, were gathered around the screen they saw Gwen making out with Carys,  
"I thought she said she had a boyfriend?" Tosh said,  
"You people and your quaint little categories," Jack said,  
"We ought to get her out," Evelyn said but the men weren't listening, suddenly Jack snapped back into reality and went down to get Gwen out of the vaults.

Jack got back up first and went back to his office, Gwen ended up looking like she was throttling Owen. Evelyn and Jack saw this and the pair of them walked over to Gwen and Owen,  
"You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is our job," Jack said sternly, Gwen let go and Owen rubbed his neck. Ianto then came in carrying a box,  
"Who's for Chinese?" He said lifting the box slightly.

The team ate quite happily, laughing and telling stories, when Evelyn's phone rang,  
"I gotta take this, the Prime Minister doesn't like it if you keep him waiting." The team looked at her funny. If it was a call based on work it usually went through Jack. They carried on telling stories, Evelyn had closed herself off in the office so no-one could eavesdrop, Jack then left the table to go to the toilet, that was when Tosh and Owen looked at Gwen,  
"So, what have they told you?" Tosh asked quickly and quietly,  
"About what?" Gwen asked just as quietly,  
"About themselves!" Owen said like it was obvious,  
"ME?! You've been here longer than I have, surely you would know more," Gwen responded still in a hushed voice,  
"Well you're the copper, we were banking on you," Owen said back,  
"There has been no Captain Jack Harkness born in the last 50 years, we don't even know if he is actually American. Evelyn, we know even less about. We don't know her last name, she doesn't talk about Bethany's father so for all we know he is dead. Tosh thinks that Jack is Bethany's father -" Owen was interrupted,  
"Which is highly plausible," Tosh added,  
"Jack is very protective of the pair of them," Gwen said thinking back to what she saw on the roof,  
"- I think he's gay personally, period military isn't the dress code of a straight man," Owen said,  
"Can't be gay, I saw him kissing Evelyn upstairs when you lot got back." Ianto was the last to speak as the sound of crying came over the speakers, Gwen stood up just as Jack and Evelyn came in. Gwen questioned why they were eating while Carys was fighting for her life. Jack explained what they were doing to help her before heading back to the office on the higher level, Evelyn not far behind him.

Carys had escaped the vaults by taking Owen's swipe card when he was checking on her, Jack then tried to stop her but Carys grabbed the severed hand in the jar from the side she ended up throwing it and then running from the door, Jack yelled and jumped over the desk to make sure the hand wasn't damaged. Gwen had a go at him for caring more about the hand than Carys' well-being. The team managed to save Carys and stop the alien, they all headed home.

* * *

When they arrived home, Jack picked the sleeping Bethany carefully out of the car and took her into the house, he lay her down in her bed before heading into his and Evelyn's room where she was getting changed, he looked at her naked body before shutting the door and kissing her intensely, she began unbuttoning his shirt and removed his braces (A.N suspenders, I'm English) before taking his undershirt over his head and throwing it to the floor, only breaking the kiss once. Jack picked her up and pretty much threw her on the bed, he removed his trousers and boxers before climbing onto the bed and kissing up her body before reaching her lips, he moved his lips down and took one of her tit's into his mouth while his hand worked on the other, after a while he moved back up to her mouth and entered her body easily. They spent the entire night making love, that was the thing with being immortal, they didn't need to sleep very often.

 **Next chapter should be up Reviews are welcome**


	3. Ghost Machine

**This chapter was written with help from my best friend because I really had no idea how I was going to work this chapter and I know my friend is a good writer, unfortunately, she doesn't write her own after some rather harsh comments were made to her. A big fuck you to all you negative shits out there, don't take me seriously when I say that, I love you all for just reading this. :p Just so that you know, if there are episodes that I really don't like, I will either skip it or do a chapter instead.** **  
** **Still don't own Torchwood, however much I wish I could.**

* * *

Tosh was giving the team instructions on how to catch a guy carrying alien technology, Evelyn was still at the Hub trying to help the team in the way she was best, yelling abuse at them over the comms. Gwen seemed to freeze over the CCTV and was talking to something, Tosh and Evelyn looked at each other no-one else was there, Jack and Owen caught up with her when she claimed to have seen a ghost.

Evelyn went up to the office when the others came in she saw Jack going to press the button that had started the hallucinations, Evelyn came running out of the office to stop Jack, they located who the 'ghost' was and Gwen and Owen went to see him and ask him questions about it. Evelyn went back up to the office and pulled a box out of the drawer just as Jack entered the office.  
"I wouldn't want to see the ghost of anyone I knew, my siblings would feel like they died for nothing, I wouldn't be able to look at one of my brothers." Evelyn felt a tear slide gently down her cheek, "he was turned into a Cyberman when he came to Earth. My mother and father watched me tortured, Jack, they were forced to watch and were then murdered." Jack took her hand and led her down to the main floor of the Hub where they were talking about the boy named Bernie.

Jack took the team out to look for Bernie but Evelyn had to go and pick Bethany up from school, Jack asked Ianto to take Evelyn because he knew just how unclearly Evelyn was thinking, her last thought was driving. They picked little Bethany up from school where she came running out the gates being watched by one of the teachers who Evelyn had had an argument with last patent-teacher evening. Evelyn sent one of her condescending smiles to the teacher and her just glared back at her before turning and storming away.

arriving back at the Hub, the team were talking to Owen who apparently had an encounter with a moment from the past. Bethany threw her school bag on the sofa and started listening to the team,

"First time it happens to Gwen," Jack said,  
"Second time it happens to Owen, like me, he didn't just see it but he felt all the emotions of the scene," Gwen added, the team continued with their 'nerdy-talking' way of getting across their points.  
"There is always something there, ever felt deja vu? Or someone walks over your grave? Something behind you in an empty room. Well, there was, there always is, a ghost." Jack said. He proceeded to send everyone home while calling for Gwen to follow him when she did she arrived at a shooting range built beneath the Hub.

Evelyn came down into the shooting range to see Jack teaching Gwen,  
"Look down your shoulder, along with your arm, breath in," he was speaking quietly, took a breathing and cocked the gun, "squeeze gently."  
As Gwen did, the bullet hit the target rather accurately, Evelyn picked up a pair of headphones and goggles and leaned against the wall, Jack saw her and smiled lightly. When realizing what she was going to do he nodded slightly.

Evelyn made her way to her personal favourite weapon, the Lapua 308, or to other the more common name, the sniper rifle. After having over 100 years practice, Evelyn was able to set the gun up silently before making sure everyone was clear, Jack looked at her once more and nodded to say that the range was clear,  
"Clear!" She yelled Gwen jumped so much at that she nearly dropped the gun, Evelyn didn't look but pulled the trigger. After going to inspect her handiwork she found that she hit the furthest target with a bullet through the 'head'. Gwen looked shocked at just how accurate Evelyn could shoot when noticing the look Evelyn smirked,  
"When you've had as much practice as I have it becomes difficult to miss." Evelyn smiled before adding,  
"I could teach you to shoot a moving target if you would like?" Gwen nodded, Jack walked to the entrance of the range and opened a box before pulling a lever, the targets began to move silently,  
"Keep them slow for now Jack," Evelyn said quietly. She explained to Gwen how to hit a moving target and with surprising accuracy she did.

After about an hour of the three of them practicing on the targets, Jack sent home. She had a life outside of Torchwood and that had to be kept in mind when doing things like this, it was already way past midnight.  
"And when do you two get to go home? You seem to live here. You don't do you?" Gwen asked them, she seemed to have given herself a place in Evelyn's ancient heart, Evelyn smiled,  
"Some nights we stay, it's just easier than going home, we both live quite far away so we often both come here together, saves paying for two lots of fuel. Other nights, well that's just if it's early enough to get Bethany up and to the car before she falls asleep then we go home," Evelyn looked at Gwen when she spoke,  
"Doesn't Bethany's dad mind her being here constantly? I mean she seems to be here until after midnight every night and back before anyone else arrives." Gwen asked this question just looking at Evelyn while Jack was sorting out the gun, Evelyn was about to speak but Jack beat her to it,  
"Why would I mind, I mean it's not like I don't see her," He stopped, realizing what he had said,  
"And here I was thinking that Bethany would be the one to fuck all this shit up." Evelyn sighed popping the 'P', squeezing the bridge of her nose, as Gwen tried to figure out what was being said,  
"Hold on, you are Bethany's father?" Gwen said pointing to Jack, he nodded slowly, not once breaking eye contact with Evelyn,  
"And does that mean that your husband..." Gwen faded off while looking at Evelyn,  
"Is that asshole over there, yeah," Evelyn said easily.  
"HEY!" Jack yelled, still sorting the guns out, "you married this 'asshole'!" Evelyn laughed while Gwen looked shocked at the way they spoke to each other.  
"I love you really. Look, we have managed to keep it a secret for a VERY long time so we would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone or we will retcon you," Evelyn said the last part with her trademark one-sided smile,  
"By the way, the other week, Ianto caught you two kissing in the office," Evelyn and Jack shared a look,  
"Does he -"  
"No, they don't know."

Gwen left looking slightly anxious about going home, this was noticed by Evelyn, Jack went into Bethany's bedroom and picked her up without waking the girl. After powering the Hub down for the night and feeding Myfanwy, Jack, Evelyn and Bethany left the Hub feeling quite happy with how the day had gone.

The family arrived home and Jack took Bethany into her room like the previous night, he did it because Evelyn often made them each a drink before heading off to bed, when Evelyn arrived upstairs she heard her husband and daughter talking. She smiled when she realized that Jack was telling Bethany a story from the past, specifically when they were on the Titanic going to America. That had been a turning point for them, they found out truly that they were both immortal, both had found salvation in each other.

* * *

The next morning, the family arrived with Bethany, it was Saturday morning so Bethany was spending the whole day at Torchwood. As the rest of the team arrived, everyone but Ianto and Evelyn went out to talk to Bernie and protect him. Jack came up to the office just before leaving,  
"Are you sure that you want to stay here?" Jack always seemed concerned for his wife if she wanted to stay at the Hub rather than come out with the team,  
"I can't, Jack, you know exactly why. I can't be with 'ghosts' no matter who claims to have seen them," Jack smiled sadly at Evelyn, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly, he stood to leave the office, as he reached the door he turned his head and saw Evelyn staring at his arse once more.

As the team returned at the end of the day, Evelyn noticed how they all looked a lot worse than normal, she also realized that Gwen's hands were covered in blood, Jack came over and explained what had happened. Evelyn came over to Gwen, knowing exactly how it felt to feel like you were the cause of someone's death, after all on Evelyn's first day she led a team member to a different side of a building and the team member was murdered.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is quite short compared to the others but I didn't know how to write it.**


	4. Cyberwoman

**This chapter will go into more detail about Evelyn's past and the team is going to find out about Jack and Evelyn's marriage in this chapter, thank you for reading this.** **  
** **As always, I don't own Torchwood.**

 **AND A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS IS WISHED TO Y'ALL! Well except if you don't celebrate Christmas in which case, have a good day tomorrow.**

* * *

The team was playing a game of basketball to try and let off a bit of steam, the teams were; Jack, Tosh, and Evelyn, with Owen, Bethany and Gwen making up the other. Ianto was out somewhere, the game was just a laugh. Jack caught the ball which led to Gwen hitting it out of his hands and throwing it to Owen on the higher level of the Hub, Ianto came in at this point. After Owen scored a goal, they called it quits, Owen came down from the upper-level saying,  
"First round's on you, Boss," to which Jack shrugged his shoulders, "girls, grab your handbags,"  
"Of course, that was an illegal move," Jack said,  
"Totally illegal!" Tosh called,  
"Whatever. Losers," Owen said, using one hand to make an 'L' sign and the other to high-five Bethany. The group left the Hub, where Ianto stayed, chucking the ball to Ianto on the way out.

The group headed to the pub when Bethany's friend came over to see if she could go to the park for a little while, the whole team agreed with Evelyn yelling at her to keep safe. As they arrived at the pub they were just telling stories while having a drink. After about an hour of just having a laugh they were on their way back to the Hub after Tosh's phone had alerted them to a UFO sighting, Bethany saw her family and said bye to her friend and ran over to join her family. They were arguing about whether or not Tosh was allowed to drive every now and then, they came up with no.

They all went to doing what Jack had told them to do. Soon Ianto came up and Jack asked him to work 'some coffee magic', Evelyn couldn't help but smile while filling in one of the files that she had been asked to do by UNIT. While typing up, the power began to be drained from the base, she quickly saved so she wouldn't lose all the work,  
"What's happening?" Gwen asked,  
"Internal power drain," Tosh responded almost shocked that it was happening,  
"What's doing that?" Gwen asked,  
"Something big to drain that amount of power. Tosh, run a system diagnostic," Jack responded,  
"Actually, we've been having generator problems all evening," Ianto stated,  
"I was down there checking earlier, couple bits of cabling had come lose. I thought I had fixed it." The rest of the team looked at him, all thinking that he was lying, "Let me have another look."  
"Fine. Go check," Jack said folding his arms. Evelyn looked at Jack suspiciously, this wasn't like sending a message to the UFO asking them to leave the atmosphere, it was more than obvious that Ianto was lying so Evelyn was shocked that Jack didn't send someone down with him.

After Ianto headed to the basement the team went about sending a message to the UFO asking them to leave the atmosphere because they were 'spooking the locals'. That was when a second power drain occurred,  
"Ianto, we've got another dose of darkness up here, find anything?" Jack said over the comm in his vortex manipulator, when no response came, Jack tried a second time,  
"Ianto, let me hear those beautiful Welsh Vowels," still no response.  
"Power's draining to the storeroom at the bottom of the building," Tosh said as she began typing on her computer, "looking for human heat signals,"  
"Two signals," Owen said turning to Jack and Evelyn,  
"So assuming one's Ianto," Tosh started,  
"Then who's the other?" Gwen finished,  
"You know what," Evelyn said,  
"I'm thinking we're under attack," Jack finished, "security's been breached, assume battle protocols,"  
"But that's impossible," Tosh said, "no-one could get through without tripping seven separate alarms,"  
"Well then, it looks like our system needs upgrading again," Evelyn said as she and Jack handed guns to the rest of the team. Evelyn grabbed a sniper rifle from a hidden compartment in the weapons locker. The team looked taken back by her sudden take for the sniper.

Owen grabbed one of the guns before offering to go and find Ianto with Gwen's help. Jack nodded telling them to be careful and to keep their comms open at all times. The rest of the team went about checking the CCTV footage of the past few hours and found that some images had been deleted. The comms dropped out, they were unable to get them back online.  
"See, now I'm starting to get a little peeved. These people come into our home and start using my things," Jack said when Tosh showed him the CCTV had images removed, she was able to recover them and showed Jack and Evelyn Ianto greeting some man,  
"What the fuck is going on?" Evelyn said while pulling Bethany over and lifting the girl into her arms, the sniper rifle still over her shoulder. Jack kept trying to get Gwen and Owen back on the comms but with no success.

When the comms came back on, Owen told Jack that there were the remnants of a cyber-conversion-unit down in the basement. Jack went running down telling Tosh and Evelyn that if they didn't hear from him in the next 15 minutes to seal the doors and get themselves out. They were told to cut the power in the base and Evelyn held Bethany even closer to her chest almost like if she held the girl close enough nothing would hurt her. The group came back up, Owen was knocked out and hung over Jack's shoulders while Jack was aiming a gun at Ianto's head,  
"On your knees, hands above you head," Ianto complied with what Jack said,  
"Did you know that thing was down there?" Ianto spoke for the first time to answer Jack's question,  
"I put her there," Ianto flinched as Jack pushed his head to the side slightly,  
"You hid a Cyberman within Torchwood?! And you didn't tell us? What else are you hiding from us?" Jack asked, he was furious now, he could see tears forming in Evelyn's eyes as she set Bethany on her feet. One of Evelyn's sisters had been turned into a Cyberman, Evelyn knew what Ianto was feeling right now, he had someone he cared for who was being turned to a Cyberman,  
"Like you care," Ianto said to Jack, "I clear up your shit, no questions asked, and that's how you like it. But when did you last ask me anything about my life? Her name is Lisa, she's my girlfriend,"  
"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped," Gwen snapped,  
"Torchwood exists to destroy alien threats. Why would I tell you about her?" It was more of a statement than a question,  
"A little loyalty perhaps?" Owen responded rubbing the back of his head,  
"My loyalty is to her. She worked for Torchwood. She was caught up in battle. I owe it to Lisa, we owe it to her to find a cure," Ianto was crying,  
"Ianto, I know what you are feeling. Listen to me, there isn't a cure, there never will be, those who are converted stay that way, I know they do," Evelyn was trying to avoid thinking of her younger sister at this point but failing miserably,  
"Your girlfriend will NOT be the exception," Jack added,  
"You can't know that for sure," Ianto replied,  
"Okay, you need to know what's happening here. Because this is where these things start. Small decisions that turn into mass slaughters. These creatures gain a foothold by exploiting human weakness. Then they take a base, rebuild their forces and before you know it the cyber-race is spreading out across the universe, erasing worlds, assimilating populations. All because of the tiny beginnings here. We need to stop her. Together," Jack snapped to Ianto who was starting to stand up,  
"You're not listening to me! The conversion was never completed-" Ianto started only to be interrupted,  
"She already tried to kill Gwen, do you think she is going to stop there? There is no turning back for her now," Evelyn said getting right up close to Ianto, next to Jack, their hands finding each other,  
"I'm not giving up on her. I love her, can you understand that Jack? Have you ever loved someone?" Ianto said, he then looked down slightly and saw Jack was holding Evelyn's hand,  
"You need to figure out which side you are on, otherwise you aren't going to make it out of this alive," Jack said, still angry at Ianto.

The team went on to talk about how there wasn't a way to open the weapons door, all the while, Jack didn't let Evelyn's hand fall from his. Gwen, knowing that the two were married, thought of the gesture as sweet, the rest of the team didn't know how to take it. Lisa appeared at the other side of the moat to the team, Jack, still holding Evelyn's hand, stepped forward as Ianto walked nearer to her,  
"Lisa. It's me," he spoke wearily,  
"The army will be rebuilt from here. This building is suitable," Lisa spoke with a robotic voice,  
"Who are you?" Jack asked,  
"Human .2," Lisa stated simply,  
"No! Lisa!" Ianto sounded horrified that she would call herself that,  
"Then why do you look like Human-Point-One?" Evelyn asked,  
"I don't understand," was the robotic response from Lisa,  
"Look at yourself. Go ahead," Jack called over to Lisa who then moved to see her reflection in the metal,  
"Remember Lisa," Ianto said to her, "remember who you are,"  
"The upgrade is incomplete," Lisa spoke,  
"You're still human," Ianto tried to reason with her,  
"I am disgusting. I have... I am... _wrong_ ," She sounded upset, Ianto took another step forward,  
"We can help you," he spoke with such love, Jack knew that he would do anything for Evelyn, even risk being transformed into a Cyberman by her just to keep her safe,  
"I must start again, upgrade properly," She spoke truthfully,  
"My God! Have you heard yourself? Lisa, please. I brought you here to heal you, so we could be together," Ianto was beginning to cry,  
"Together, yes. Transplant my brain into your body. The two of us together. Isn't that what love is?" Lisa asked Ianto shook his head, crying,  
"No."  
"Then we are not compatible," Lisa grabbed him and threw him into the moat where he lay unmoving.

Jack lifted his gun to shoot her but Lisa sent an electrical pulse through it, shocking it out of Jack's hand. The team ran into the conference room, Jack was telling them all what to do,  
"Tosh, take these, they're portable power banks, take them up to the office and take out cable 357, that should give us enough power for what we need. Owen, Gwen, try and find anything that so much as resembles a weapon. Evelyn, take our daughter and keep her safe. GO!"  
"What are you going to do?" Evelyn asked him,  
"I'm gonna buy you time and act as a diversion," Jack started before kissing Evelyn and whispering to her, "I will stay safe." The team was taken back by this sudden intimacy between Jack and Evelyn.

The team did as Jack told them, Owen and Gwen headed for the autopsy room, Tosh headed for the cog door, and Evelyn took Bethany towards a higher part of the base, the snipers nest. Jack was doing good at keeping Lisa distracted, just when Evelyn thought he would get out unhurt Lisa grabbed him by the neck and sent electricity through him. The rest of the team stopped but Evelyn didn't until she had her daughter safe. She heard Jack speak again,  
"Oh Lisa, I'm not so easily deleted," Lisa grabbed him once more, Evelyn and Bethany now safely hidden in the nest, she saw after about five minutes that Jack was waking up. He kissed Ianto to try and wake him. Once Ianto did wake, Jack mouthed for him to keep quiet and them motioned for Evelyn and Bethany to come down.

The whole team met Jack next to the lift panel, Gwen and Owen held him on the panel while Jack covered Lisa in a type of barbecue source that would help Myfanwy identify it's food. They all stepped onto the lift and Jack made it rise, holding Bethany close to him, he then let Myfanwy down and it began attacking Lisa, Ianto was shouting loudly at him to do something but he was just trying to make sure that Bethany didn't see what was happening.

The lift reached the surface where they met Tosh, as they all stepped off of the panel, Jack let go of Bethany's hand and Ianto punched him in the face,  
"You monster! You could've saved her! You're worse than anything we've got locked up down there. One day I'm going to get the chance to save you and I'll watch you suffer and die," Ianto said angrily,  
"It was the only thing that would stop her!" Jack yelled in response going to run at Ianto only to be stopped by Owen and Evelyn while Gwen held Ianto back.

"While I was down there, I managed to trip the reset timer, it should be rebooting any second, we will be able to get back in," as soon as Tosh finished speaking Ianto took off towards the tourist office, the rest of the team running after him. As they reached the office, Ianto pulled a gun on them all,  
"Ianto don't be stupid," Gwen tried to reason with him,  
"I've got nothing left to lose," Ianto said, crying once more,  
"There's always something left to lose," Jack said,  
"I'm going to save her, if anyone tries to stop me, I'll shoot," as Ianto made the threat, Jack took a fast step forward. In what seemed like a fraction of a second, Jack had disarmed Ianto, pulled out his own gun and was aiming it at Ianto's head, pressing Ianto up against the wall.  
"If you make a threat like that, you had better be prepared to carry it out. See if you disobey me now, I really will shoot you," Jack said seemingly calm.  
"Get off me!" Ianto yelled while struggling against Jack,  
"If you go back in there, you go back in to finish the job. If she's still alive, you kill her," what Jack said left little room for argument,  
"No way," Ianto said, shocked at Jack's order,  
"You brought this down on us, you hid yourself from us, now it's time for you to stand as part of this team," Jack was beginning to sound less calm now, Gwen reached out to him, putting a hand on his shoulder,  
"Jack," she said before Jack carried on speaking,  
"The girl you loved is gone. Your loyalty is to us now," He was now angry at Ianto,  
"You can't order me to do that," Ianto said, the crying had stopped,  
"You execute her or I will execute you both," Jack snapped her was furious with Ianto now,  
"I won't do it," Ianto said, he was determined that he wouldn't be the one to kill Lisa, " you can't make me. You like to think that you're a hero, but you're the biggest monster of all,"  
"I'm giving you ten minutes. Then we're coming in. Pick it up," Jack motioned to the gun. Ianto did, knowing there was no point in arguing, and went back into the main hub.  
"How can you ask him-" Tosh began but was interrupted by Jack,  
"I don't need your opinion." The ten minutes passed and the team walked in, they went down to the storeroom where they saw that Lisa had transplanted her brain into another woman's body, she was talking to Ianto but the team shot her, each firing their guns, Lisa fell down dead.

The next afternoon, the team were quiet, there wasn't an awful lot happening so they just went about cleaning up. Ianto came in late, at about three o'clock, he began collecting up pizza boxes while being watched closely from the conference room by Jack and Gwen. Gwen looked from Ianto to Jack, clearly wanting to ask something,  
"So have you ever loved someone that much?" Before Jack got a chance to respond a little voice came running through the Hub,  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Bethany came running into the room where Jack and Gwen were, she was holding her school report in her hand and came running over to Jack who picked her up. The rest of the team, including Ianto, came in to see what all the commotion was about, they were confused about who Bethany was talking to.

They didn't expect to see what they saw; Jack was holding Bethany in his arms as she told him about how she got 100% on her maths and science tests, Evelyn had her hand on Jacks back as the two listened to their daughter ramble on and on about how she was doing at school. This wasn't what had shocked them most. No, what had shocked them most was the fact that only Gwen on the rest of the team had a relationship, the others had always believed that there just wasn't the time when it came to the job. Now they were all stood watching Torchwood's two longest serving operatives holding a four-year-old child and still finding time to work everything out. Jack listened as his daughter told him all about how the teacher thought she would benefit from skipping the next year of school and going into year 2, even then that would probably be too easy for her. The team just watched as the family just talked. Everyone on the team slowly began to smile, even after the horrific incident the day before, the team had seen just what Torchwood was. They were stood watching as their bosses held an amazing four-year-old between them and were just joking.

Ianto realised that Jack did love someone as much as he loved Lisa, Jack loved Evelyn and Bethany more than anything fathomable. He felt a small smile enter his face as Bethany held onto Jack's brace to keep herself balanced as she showed him a beautiful painting that she had done at school. None of the team had ever realised that Bethany wouldn't use a name to address Jack, she would just go over to him. They all felt like Torchwood was a slightly happier place thanks to the tiny four-year-old.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review with what you thought, I know people are reading it but with no reviews, I don't know if you are enjoying this or not. I know the ending is a bit soppy but I just wanted to show a bit of interaction between Bethany and Jack, I also wanted the team finding out that Jack was Bethany's dad.**


	5. Small Worlds

**Thank you for reading this far into my story, hopefully, you are still enjoying it, please no 'fuck your writing' responses.  
I still don't own Torchwood ****L**

* * *

It was late one night and Jack woke with a start, he had a nightmare about something from the war. He climbed out of bed and went and stood looking out the window over the countryside, Evelyn stirred and saw him stood there, she climbed out of bed and walked over to him, gently wrapping her arms around his waist she kissed the back of his bare shoulders, he began to relax as she did this so tenderly, her hands began to slide down and Jack smiled while still looking out the window at the sun that was beginning to rise. Evelyn remained kissing Jack's shoulders as he turned to look at the clock 5:58, they had 2 minutes before they would normally get up,  
"Wanna talk about it?" Evelyn asked Jack who just shook his head without speaking, Evelyn knew that it must have been either from his time in the 51st century or from the War, she wouldn't push him on it though. She had many bad memories that she would never wish to share with anyone. Neither of them really spoke about their pasts unless someone was in danger.

* * *

It was just after 3 pm on Wednesday afternoon, Jack and Gwen had gone to pick Bethany up from school because afterward, Jack wanted to take Gwen to see an old friend of his. Bethany came running out of the school with a couple of other girls, the teacher waved her goodbye and watched as Bethany was picked up by Jack who seemed to be joking around with Gwen and Bethany, the teacher looked at Jack almost like she didn't think Bethany was safe with him. He put Bethany back down and she hugged Gwen before taking her dad's hand and she skipped along while Gwen and Jack talked to each other.

Jack took them to see a presentation on fairies and as they got out the car, Gwen saw the sign,  
"Fairies? You aren't serious?" Jack just smiled and led them in, the three sat in the back row as to not disrupt anyone as they came in, Gwen saw that the person doing the presentation was an old lady, she looked to be about 90. She was talking about how fairies were kind creatures but Gwen noticed Jack shaking his head,  
"Wrong," he said as the presentation ended and everyone else began leaving, Jack went forward to talk to the old woman and just began on about how the fairies were evil creatures that were dangerous.  
"Estelle, when did you take these?" Jack asked,  
"Oh a couple of nights ago," she responded, Jack went on about needing to see the rest of the pictures.

Estelle took the three back to her house where they all went into the living room where Estelle had the rest of the pictures. While looking at the fireplace Gwen notices a picture that looks to have been taken during World War 2 while looking at the picture she asked Jack if it was him but Jack just claims it to be a photograph of his father. Jack picked up another photo of his father and Estelle,  
"He and Estelle were quite an item back then," Jack said handing Gwen the other photo,  
"What happened?" Gwen asked Jack, not taking her eyes off of the photo,  
"It was wartime, he was posted abroad, she volunteered to work on the land," Jack responded, going back to look at the photo's of the fairies while Bethany went outside to see the garden. Gwen came outside to ask Estelle some questions about Jack's father, Estelle mentions that Jack looks and walks just like his father. Jack interrupts that thought and asks Estelle to let him know if she encounters any more fairies.

On the way back to Torchwood, Jack explains to Gwen that the fairies are creatures from the dawn of time and are not bound by linear time. He says that the fairies can be very dangerous he watches as Bethany skips on just ahead of them. Jack instructs Toshiko to watch for strange weather patterns in the area in order to locate the creatures. Jack went into his and Evelyn's office to see where Evelyn was,  
"Evelyn-" He was cut off when Evelyn held her hand up,  
"I'll call you back, I have work to do sir. I do understand the urgency of the situation, yes. However you must also understand the need that is what we do here, Prime Minister. Yes I will pass the message on to Captain Harkness," Jack had to hold back a laugh as Evelyn rolled her eyes, he left the office to hear Tosh say  
"She has been on the phone to him for about 2 hours now, Jack. The conversation just seems to be going in circles." Just then, Evelyn emerged from the office looking like she wanted to kill the Prime Minister.  
"So, what have we found out?" Evelyn said coming over to them and putting her hand on Jack's lower spine,  
"That you don't like the Prime Minister," Jack said innocently,  
"He's an arsehole, always said that about political figures," Evelyn stated as though it were obvious. The team all chuckled silently at Evelyn's statement. Though they did have to agree with her on it.

Evelyn looked around, almost like she was trying to find something,  
"Where's Bethany?" Evelyn asked Jack pointedly. Jack looked around too, she had been in sight mere minutes ago and she couldn't be in her room because that would involve passing through the office where Evelyn had been,  
"Bethany?!" Jack yelled, the little girl poked her head out the door of the hot-house and smiled innocently, Evelyn shook her head as she saw the child. The team all headed into the conference room where they were talking about the fairies,  
"This is the youngest girl, and the girl's cousin." Tosh said showing a picture on the screen  
"I blame it on magic mushrooms." Ianto spoke from the back of the room while passing out coffee to everyone,  
"What you do in private is none of our business." Evelyn's voice had a smirk in it's very sound,  
"But these photographs were fake." Gwen said changing the topic back to the task at hand,  
"Conan Doyle believed in them." Owen shot back to Gwen, Tosh smirked,  
"He was gaga at the time." Tosh had a seriousness in her voice that countered the smirk that was on her lips,  
"And Houdini." Owen added in an attempt to defend his opinion,  
"False. Houdini was a disbeliever." Gwen stated leading the team to all look at her,  
"Self-publicist." She added to try and clear thing up,  
"How do you know so much about it?" Jack's voice sounded from his seat at the head of the table,  
"Because I wrote an essay on the Cottingley glass plate photos when I was at school. And when the girls were old ladies they admitted they were fakes." Gwen spoke while shrugging her shoulders,  
"True. They admitted the photographs were fakes, but insisted fairies were real." Evelyn said pointing at Gwen before taking a mouthful of coffee,  
"So where was this sighting, then?" Tosh asked no one in particular  
"In a place called Roundstone Wood." Evelyn answered just as Beth came into the room and Jack lifted her into his arms,  
"I know it. It has an odd history." Owen said looking like something was finally making sense,  
"How do you mean, odd?" Jack asked curiously, he didn't know any of the history of the woods,  
"It's always stayed wild. In the ancient times it was considered bad luck to walk in there or even to collect timber. Even the Romans stayed clear of it." Owen responded, Evelyn just looked intrigued.  
"That name rings a bell, can you pull up its history?"  
"I've had no report of any sighting. Also there is no recorded history of the place, it doesn't exist." Tosh spoke sounding confused by that fact.  
"You won't. These things come in under the radar, but they play tricks with the weather, so set up a programme for unnatural weather patterns. Evelyn, you wiped its history when you first got here, remember?" Jack said simply. Evelyn seemed confused that she would do something like that but didn't question it.  
"Right." Tosh responded simply before Gwen spoke,  
"Are you saying our machines can't pick them up?" Gwen sounded shocked that there was a creature that couldn't be located by Torchwood.  
"Nothing can." Jack almost looked afraid at the thought that nothing could stop them.  
After the meeting was over the team headed off to Roundstone Woods, the place Estelle claimed to have seen the fairies.

Once they arrived, Jack noticed Evelyn's facial expression change from its usual calm and collected to scared, she realised that she knew this place all too well, having buried her brother here so many years ago, that was why she wiped its history. She had paled and none of the team knew why, she suddenly walked off and Jack quickly realised why. This was the area that her eldest brother, Jasper had died. A body hadn't been found, only fragments of his flesh,  
"Get to work," Jack said to the team quietly, he knew that Evelyn just needed time to be by herself, he would feel the same if he was at a place where his brother had died. Gwen came over to Jack who was looking over to where there was a single rock surrounded by flowers,  
"I asked Estelle about your dad. She said she'd never seen the pair of you together." Jack looked over as she spoke, his thoughts had been elsewhere, worrying about Evelyn, he would never have brought her here if he knew what the place was.  
"Why would she? She lost touch with him after the war. I just happened to catch up with her later." Jack lied easily,  
"Ah." Gwen obviously decided not to push it, if Jack wanted to say then he would. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched from something within the trees hiding from them but keeping watch.

Jack and Gwen headed back to join everyone else, Jack knew that Evelyn would be back before they left.  
"The stones in those photographs." Jack stated as he walked over to where the rest of the team were,  
"You know, this whole area was forest in primeval times. Most of the development areas have been built on ley lines." Owen stated knowledgably,  
"Anyone could have made this circle." Gwen said still doubting the fact that fairies were actually real.  
Jack was beginning to get pissed off with the fact Gwen kept trying to make an excuse, "Why do you keep doubting me? I spell out the dangers, you keep looking for explanations."  
Gwen shrugged her shoulders, saying simply, "That's what police work's about."  
Jack shook his head "This isn't police work."  
"All right then, science." Gwen argued, getting pissed off at Jack constantly knocking her down,  
"It's not science." Jack stated again,  
"I know. You told me. It's that corner of the eye stuff." Gwen rolled her eyes once Jack had turned his back. Gwen looked around, feeling like something was watching her, whatever it was it was making her uncomfortable.

Owen called the group over,  
"I think I have something!" The team quickly went over to where he was stood, he was looking at a secluded rock surrounded by unnaturally green grass and a type of flower that was incredibly rare and shouldn't exist in this part of the world, the Middlemist camellia. Jack looked at the stone and saw the writing on it was not of any earthly civilisation,  
"What language is that?" Tosh asked stepping closer, as she did a gentle lilac glow surrounded the area, Jack looked at it,  
"Step back," he whispered to Tosh who did so willingly. Jack whispered something,  
"Take them far, for it draws nearer," the barrier faded, Evelyn could see them from where she stood, Jack knelt down next to the stone, the team soon did the same.  
"The language is some... word that's complicated to pronounce. In English, it's the language of those that speak with Dragons. The Dragon Masters as they are called." The team looked at Jack confused,  
"And how do you know so much?" Gwen asked for everyone,  
"Doesn't matter, I know the language."

After a little while of finding nothing the team headed back to the hub, the team were quickly sent home. Evelyn stood at the windowsill in hers and Jacks room as Jack put Bethany to bed, it was only 9PM so still quite early to Jack and Evelyn. Evelyn wasn't looking out the window but was thinking, Jack came over to her and just stood beside her as she thought about her past,  
"Some– sometimes I forget just how much you have helped me Jack. You showed me what it meant to be on this earth, to walk the land and live among men. There was a time when humanity terrified me. This world, this tiny speck in the universe is so amazing. So are the people, you helped me see that," Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her head against his shoulder and let a single tear slide.  
"Owen saw a rock with words of a different language carved into it, the flowers around it were still fresh and growing, there wasn't anything on the stone, I checked, it was safe," Jack pulled Evelyn closer as they both just stood looking out the window, both of them had lost almost everything but then they found each other and found their salvation. There had been a time when Jack hadn't believed in aliens or the mythical but the he met the Doctor and Rose and that opinion quickly changed. He believed in the mythical when an Angel from another world found him and saw the good in him, a good that he didn't even see in himself.

When arriving at the Hub the next morning, Gwen got a phone call from a police sergeant asking her for help with a mysterious death. When they arrived at the station Jack saw that the man had petals in his mouth. He had seen this before. Gwen took samples before they arrived back at the hub. Jack went up to his and Evelyn's office and saw that she was asleep, she hadn't slept in nearly 6 months so Jack didn't want to wake her, he lifted her carefully in his arms and took her into the bedroom at the back of the office.

When Evelyn awoke, the team seemed angry with Jack. Evelyn looked at everyone,  
"What happened?" Evelyn's voice was tired but she wanted to know what was wrong,  
"Jack killed a kid." Gwen said simply, Evelyn looked taken back by those four words and looked directly at her husband,  
"Jack! Office now!" Jack came into the office and Evelyn shut the door. She didn't want the rest of the team to hear them.  
"Other choices?"  
"End of the world."  
"Viable options?"  
"None."  
"Repercussions?"  
"Distraught mother and I sleep on the sofa for a week."  
"Good. Just so we both understand." Evelyn said with a smirk. Jack kissed her cheek,  
"I love you." Jack smirked himself as he heard Evelyn purr her agreement.

 **Look. It took me nearly half a year to update but - well I don't have a good excuse, I should've updated sooner, I just haven't had any idea's or time. I have 1 week until I have a school holiday (vacation) so I should be able to update more then. Thanks for still reading, Cathinda xx.**


End file.
